


Traditions

by Sick_head_Sweet_heart



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha L, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Baking, Bubble Bath, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, First Christmas, Holiday Traditions, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mates, Omega Light, Omega Verse, Pet Names, Romance, Scenting, Snow, Stockings, Submission, Sweaters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sick_head_Sweet_heart/pseuds/Sick_head_Sweet_heart
Summary: Light and L are about to spend their first Christmas Eve and Christmas together in their new home, but Light is surprised by L's lackluster attitude towards the holidays. Luckily for his mate, Light has more than a few tricks up his sleeve to get his stubborn Alpha to want to build traditions together.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> People still read holiday fics after the holidays... right?
> 
> I've never written anything like this before, so I am very excited! I've always loved Omegaverse fics, but I've never written one myself. I enjoyed it very much and I hope you all will too.
> 
> Also, a lot of random cooking research went into this, surprisingly. I love to bake but I would not consider myself a baker by any means, so hopefully my research into recipes and cook times and the like was accurate.
> 
> Enjoy!

The early December morning found Light shivering against the cold, burrowing further under the covers to try and escape the impending wake up call. He knew his efforts would be fruitless, but he tried anyway, quickly giving up with a little huff and cracking his eyes open. As he had discovered when they had first moved into their new home, L had selected the draftiest room in the house to be their bedroom.

_ What a coincidence,  _ Light thought as he peaked over his shoulder at the Alpha snuggled up behind him, the man’s eyes still closed and his breath coming in even intervals. Another chill seeped into Light’s bones and he shivered again, slowly worming his way out of the covers and into the frigid air.  _ The bed’s no good… If I can just _ — 

He was just about free when the hand around his waist tightened, tugging him back into bed. “And where do you think you’re going?” L’s sleep-infused voice was gravelly and deep, the dark, quiet timbre of his Alpha making his nerves tingle from his head to his toes. Even while half asleep, L still carried the tone of a powerful Alpha.

“I’m freezing,” Light said, grabbing the hand around his waist and peeling it off. “I need a sweater… Maybe a few sweaters. And another pair of—” he cut himself off with a little yelp as L’s other hand curled around his stomach and practically flung him back onto the mattress. Before he could right himself, L locked their legs and slid both of his hands down to his stomach, arms wrapped tightly around him.

“Light will not be going anywhere,” L said firmly and Light felt the Alpha tuck his face against the back of his neck. 

“H-hey… Your hair is tickling me.” Light pouted, wriggling against L’s hold. “You’re not warm enough for me. I’m  _ cold _ .”

He couldn’t help the shudder that wracked his body as L moved one hand down to stroke the outside of his thigh through his fuzzy pajama bottoms. “Hush,” he commanded and Light’s fidgeting immediately stopped, his instincts snapping to attention to obey his Alpha. “Lay with me. We don’t often get lazy mornings.”

L’s fingers moved back up and wiggled underneath the hem of his pants, now sliding languidly against his skin and making his heart melt. “I… I guess not,” Light conceded, the comfort from L’s hand and the strength of his scent compelling him to relax back into his mate. “I take it you slept well last night.”

Light felt the Alpha nod. “I did, Light. Thanks to you.” L’s grip around his stomach tightened as he placed a tender kiss on Light’s neck. “You are very warm, and your scent is highly pleasant.”

Light flushed at the compliment, immediately chastising himself for indulging his Omega instincts. “I’m glad you fell asleep,” he said, smiling as he glanced at L over his shoulder. “I slept well too.” 

“I’m glad to hear it,” L replied, letting out a lengthy sigh as he pressed his face to Light’s hair, trailing little kisses down the back of his neck.

A concealed smirk crept across Light’s face despite his keening at the affectionate gestures of his mate. “But you know… I’d be much more comfortable if my Alpha would allow me to put on a few extra layers.” The extra care he put in to inflect a little submissive longing into his tone worked like a charm. He knew it had as soon as L’s arms relaxed and his mouth stilled on the way to plant another kiss.

L hummed. “And will Light come back to bed right after?”

“I will,” Light said the lie easily, turning slightly in L’s embrace to look the man in the eye. “And will L still be waiting for me?”

He was rewarded by a tender kiss to his ear and another delightful stroke of L’s hand on his thigh. “Always,” L said and finally released him.

Before the man could change his mind, Light was out of bed, rifling through his drawers and quickly pulling on a sweater and another pair of socks. They had left the curtains open again, and from the nearby window Light could clearly make out the outline of Wammy’s House, which was becoming more defined as the horizon shifted from dark blues and purples to arrays of pinks and yellows. With his added layers, Light felt much warmer, sighing in relief as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

There was a rustle on the bed as L sat up slowly, arms extended towards Light. “And now Light comes back to bed,” he said, and Light giggled at the noticeable gooseflesh on his naked torso. 

“Mmm… I don’t think so,” Light hummed, carefully stepping around the bed and making a dash for the door before L could react. He was half-way down the stairs before the sound of growls and heavy footfalls reached his ears, causing a delighted grin to spread across his lips. Just as he was about to reach the bottom, he was jerked back from behind, strong arms around his waist hoisting him into the air.

“Hey!” Light cried, but his voice was drowned out by L’s grunt as he threw the Omega roughly over his shoulder, jostling him down the remaining stairs and through the living room. “Put me down! I almost made it!” he said adamantly, wiggling his body as much as he was permitted with his limited mobility.

L’s laugh surprised him, but the playful swat to his behind did not. “You have been very bad this morning, Light, lying to me like that,” he said, and Light strained to twist and catch a glimpse of L’s face. 

“I have to make breakfast,” Light replied simply, the response earning him a little pinch to the back of his thigh. Though it stung, he couldn’t help but laugh, allowing his body to dangle limply as L continued to carry him. “Oh.” He looked up and his smile winded further. “Look up, L.” He almost forgot it was there, but when he and L had been decorating their home for their first Christmas together he had taken care to hang mistletoe above the entryway to the kitchen. Before moving with L to England, he had never heard of the tradition, but once he was informed he made sure to place the plant in a spot that would earn him frequent kisses. Not that he needed them, of course.

“Ah… Mistletoe. I nearly forgot you placed it there.” Light felt his whole world shift as L lowered him carefully to the ground and took him by the waist, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips. “What a clever fox you are.”

The Omega allowed himself to smirk, batting his eyelashes at his mate affectionately. “I have no idea what you’re talking about…” He could barely get out a gasp of surprise before L’s mouth returned to his, the Alpha’s eager hands pulling at Light’s sweater and pressing him tightly against him. The most pleasant warmth settled in his stomach and the Omega allowed himself to whine into L’s mouth, the other man greedily swallowing the sound and keeping it between them.

When L had finally finished with his onslaught, Light was left with heavy limbs and flushed cheeks, his full weight leaned blissfully into his mate. He was more than satisfied to see that L’s lips were pinker than usual and a little bruised from their kiss, a deeply primal part of him energized by the sight of  _ his  _ mark on  _ his  _ mate.

“Light looks very pretty when he is like this. My Omega looks quite lovestruck.” L’s tone was deliciously low as he spoke into Light’s ear, sending a tremor through his vibrating nerves.

“Well when you kiss me like that”—he tucked a strand of auburn hair behind his ear, hoping it had a significant effect on his lover—“I forget myself.”

L’s low growl in his ear sent spikes of arousal through him which were only furthered by L’s strong fingers digging into his hips. “You should have taken  _ off  _ clothes, not put more on,” he murmured, and Light felt his core melt.

Quickly collecting himself before he became a simpering mess of arousal, Light ran his hands tenderly over the gooseflesh on L’s arms. “And you should have put  _ on  _ more clothes. Aren’t you cold?” His hands traveled down to L’s strong chest and he left a kiss on the bumpy skin over his heart.

“I could never be cold with Light so close to me.”

The Omega couldn’t help but snort at the cheesy line, even though it made his chest swell with happiness. “Oh shut up…” he muttered as he moved away from L and into the kitchen to start breakfast. Humming as he worked, Light moved swiftly around the room, preparing the ingredients and supplies that would be used to make his and his lover’s meal.

At the counter, L settled into a barstool, one knee pulled up to his chest and his eyes fixed on Light. The Omega could feel the heat of his stare everywhere he went, the Alpha’s eyes never seeming to leave him. 

As he worked his mind kept settling on the events of the next day. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and their first one together as well. To him, Christmas Eve was special, a romantic day that was spent in the company of a loved one to exchange gifts. The tradition, he knew, was uniquely Japanese, but he knew enough about Western culture to have some semblance of familiarity with English traditions. While Christmas Eve was the most important to him, Christmas Day would be the most important to L. Or at least he thought it might. Surprisingly, L had never talked about Christmas much. In fact, their conversations rarely delved deeper than a general discussion about the month of December. Even when they had put up their decorations and lights, all newly purchased for their new home, L had not said much and it was worrisome now.

“Hey L?” Light asked, glancing over his shoulder and stopping his work. “Will you tell me about your traditions? For Christmas Eve and Christmas Day?”

The man hummed and propped his chin up on his upturned palm. “Traditions? I don’t really have any.”

Light frowned and turned around completely, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. “What do you mean? Everyone has traditions. Surely Watari and you have  _ something  _ you like to do.” When he was met with a blank look from his lover, the Omega sighed and fondly shook his head. “Look, I’ll even go first.” He left his mixed muffin batter in the pan and turned, leaning across the counter playfully to bring himself closer to L. “In Japan, Christmas Eve is the most important day. It’s like your Valentine’s Day, almost. Lovers spend the day together and exchange gifts, and if you’re younger you spend the day with your family. Christmas Day really isn’t celebrated… but we see it as a day to spread happiness,” he said, smiling warmly. His eyes lit up as he remembered one of his favorite traditions. “Almost all the decorations are down by the 26th, but the Winter Illumination lasts until New Years. All the businesses and cities put up light displays for people to see. They really are beautiful.”

By the time he realized he was reminiscing, L was already giving him a fond, knowing look. It brought warmth to his cheeks, and he tried to turn away but the Alpha was too quick for him, his hand firm against his jaw and holding him in place. “You hold a lot of love for this time of year, kitten,” the Alpha crooned, and Light’s body warmed at the nickname.

“I’m just sharing since you’re so stubborn.” He tried to act cross, but it came out as more of an excuse than he would have liked. His pouty tone earned him a little squeeze of his mate’s hand, giving him the attention that a primal part of him craved.

“Good boys don’t lie, kitten,” L said as he tilted Light’s jaw. “I thought we were past that.”

After a beat of silence their eyes locked, both men huffing out quiet laughter. “We’re never past that,” Light purred, poking his tongue out just past his lips to affectionately lick the pad of L’s finger. “ _ Both  _ of us.”

“No,” L said after a lengthy silence, his eyes focused on the path of Light’s retreating tongue. “No we are not… Neither of us.”

“And that’s the truth,” Light finished, completing the thought with a devious smile and flicking his shining amber eyes up to L’s. “Now you.” He smiled, gently pulling L’s hand away from his face and lacing their fingers together on top of the counter. “What are your traditions?”

L squeezed his mate’s hand and sighed, averting his eyes and staring at the wall to Light’s right. “I don’t… I am not… Well, I am not very festive,” he said at last, bringing the thumb of his free hand to his lips. “Though in England Christmas is the important date for religious purposes as well as gift giving. Neither day is exclusively for romance… but lovers do exchange gifts. Goodwill and cheer are the driving themes. That and religion, which I have never been partial to.”

Light nodded. He had known about classic English traditions for the most part, but that wasn’t what he was looking for. “I meant what are  _ your  _ traditions,” he said, brushing his thumb over the back of L’s hand. “Do you do anything special? Even though you’re—Oh how’d you put it? ‘Not festive’?”

“If I could, I would often choose to skip the holiday.” L’s answer brought a slight frown to the Omega’s lips, but L patted his cheek and complemented the gesture with an eye roll. “Though I would be fine with engaging in Light’s traditions. A frown is not becoming of my kitten.”

The oven dinged, signaling that it was at the optimal temperature to cook the batter Light had prepared, and the Omega turned away from the Alpha, his hands moving to the pan and away from his mate’s touch. “You don’t have to do anything for me,” Light said, his back turned, as he bent to place the pan in the oven. “I don’t need to be catered to.” 

The pan slid in easily and warmth from the oven spilled out into the room, but it was nothing compared to the warmth of L’s hands on his hips. Their searing heat pierced right through his layers of clothing, as if L was touching his bare skin. “Then how would my Omega get his special presents?” L asked, his grip on Light preventing the other man from straightening.

“L-let me up, L. I don’t care about gifts.” A persistent heat settled in his cheeks and Light growled, held in place in a rather compromising position by the strength of his mate.

From behind him, L hummed, those clever fingers dipping under Light’s sweater and nightshirt to trace circles over his skin. “But aren’t you curious?” he asked, a devious lilt underlying his tone. “And I said I would do whatever my kitten desires. That does not happen often.”

“If you don’t like the holidays, you don’t like the holidays.” Even as he said it his mind drifted to the gifts he already had wrapped, along with a few other _surprises_ , that would be wasted if L didn’t celebrate. But he would not be easily pandered to by anyone, not even L. “Now can I get up now?” He was painfully aware of the position of his body in reference to L’s, and he would rather not give the already-clever Alpha any additional ideas.

“You cannot,” L said simply, draping his body over Light’s until his chest met his back and a tickling kiss was placed on the back of his neck. “We already set up the decorations, preparations have been made on both sides, it would be a waste, really. I saw how excited you were.”

Light shook his head. “And? You don’t want to celebrate and that’s what matters most.” He let out a whine as more of L’s weight pressed into his back, forcing him to clutch the stove in support. “ _ Please  _ get off me… It’s not attractive and my back hurts.”

“Ah ah,” L chided, pinching the smooth skin of Light’s hips. “Not until you agree to have Christmas and Christmas Eve.”

“But—” Light started, a quiet hiss interrupting his words “—you’ll be unhappy. It’s not that big of a deal.” 

L’s hands slid from his hips to his stomach, gently caressing the skin there. “Do not make me use my Alpha voice,” L mumbled, his voice low, gravelly, and so perfect. Light felt him coming undone immediately, a small part of him begging to disobey his Alpha just to hear more of that voice.

“Fine…” Light relented, shifting in L’s tight grip. “Now get off! You’ll snap me in half!”

L chuckled as he slowly righted himself, finally allowing Light to straighten and stretch. “Christmas Eve and Christmas it is then,” he said, eyes alight with a new sparkle that Light recognized as challenge. “I think Light will be most pleased with my gifts.”

“Oh?” He intentionally played innocent to L’s little game, giving the man an innocent look. 

“Oh yes,” L pressed on, slowly stalking closer to Light as he took backwards steps to maintain his distance. His bottom nudged the counter, trapping him as L slowly advanced upon him, a tall, handsome, primal thing. “I picked out the most perfect things for my kitten. You will want for nothing.”

The Omega raised an eyebrow in challenge as L’s stalking brought the man inches from him, his wiry form and bed-mussed hair looming over him. “Are you trying to say your gifts are better than mine?” His fingers walked up L’s bare chest and stopped at a small scar just below his collarbone, teasing the textured skin with his fingertips. ”Because if so—” L dove downwards to capture his lips and stop him from speaking, but Light anticipated his move, ducking out of the Alpha’s trap with grace and casting him a wry glance over his shoulder just as the oven beeped “—you would be sorely mistaken.”

The predatory look his mate fixed upon him was very distracting—in all the right ways—but Light pretended not to have seen as he slipped on his oven mitts and pulled out the pan, now filled with perfectly baked blueberry muffins. He set the tray on the counter to cool while he pulled out the sugar that would be used as a special topping, the little detail that made his recipe complete. 

“I suppose we shall see then,” L said at last as Light sprinkled sweet, snow-like puffs of sugar onto their breakfast. “Of course it is not a competition,” he added, the smoldering gaze of challenge upon the Omega once more.

“Of course not.” Light stretched across the counter to hold a muffin up to his mate’s lips. “Who would compete on Christmas? That’s just silly. Now eat.”

Even as Light fed L bite after bite of muffin, the man’s mouth only becoming increasingly coated with sugar and fruit juice, his mind drifted to the next day. He would have to plan something special, something better than what he already had in store for his love, something that would make the Alpha want to build traditions with him and make him happy when the holidays rolled around. As he watched his mate chew and swallow another bite, an idea popped into his head. He could barely keep the smirk off his face as he pushed the last of L’s first muffin into his open mouth, the man completely oblivious about what was to come.

This holiday season was going to be special.

* * *

If he was to have enough time to put his plan into effect, Light knew he would have to make sure his mate was relaxed and that sleep would drag him and, most importantly,  _ keep  _ him under until all of his special treats had been prepared. 

The first thought that popped into his mind as the evening settled in and the sun started its early descent behind the horizon was a bath. L adored any time they spent together in the tub. Whether it was merely affectionate or something more athletic, L would always say yes, so it came as no surprise when the Omega proposed some quality time spent together upstairs that the Alpha instantly agreed.

Light reveled in the simplicity of it all. Yes, his Alpha was powerful and had a firm, delightful hold on his life, but he had some tricks of his own that he would gladly pull out when it suited his fancy. L often called him his cunning or clever Omega, and Light prided himself on that. He let the thought curl his lips and warm his chest as he poured lavender smelling salts into the filling bath. He enjoyed the scent of lavender and L indulged him with all the smelling salts he could ask for, but he also knew the effect the aroma would have on his mate. As a common relaxing scent, Light knew that it would have an effect on him also, but the excitement that curled in his belly at the thought of the next day would be enough to keep him alert. For his mate, however, the blanketing aroma combined with water pleasantly hot to the touch would be the beginning of his drowsiness and an innocent trap. It was almost all too easy to fall into.

“L? Are you coming?” he called from the side of the tub as he stirred the water and began to add some bubble bath mix. “The tub is almost full.”

The curl of L’s hand around his waist was a perfect answer, a soft purr falling from Light’s lips at the pleasant contact. The Alpha came to sit beside him, watching the rising water with his large, ebony eyes. “Did you bring the towels?” Light asked as his eyes roved over his mate’s strong jaw and sloping nose. The man shook his head and Light laughed. “The robes, then, surely?” he ventured, biting back a snort when L’s answer was a firm shake of his head. “Did you grab anything?”

L hummed and his eyebrows scrunched and raised in confident challenge. “I brought myself. Is that not enough for you?”

The Omega had to cover his mouth with his hand to avoid an ugly laugh, the one that would earn him teasing and a grin from his mate. Pulling his hand away when he finally had calmed, he leveled L with a bored expression and said, “No, it’s not enough. Go fetch our things.”

“Light is being very assertive… Are you trying to take my job?” L asked as he brought his face closer to Light’s, a slight tilt to his head. 

He was in perfect kissing range, but the Omega shook that thought out of his mind and patted L’s cheek with his hand instead, a smug, playfully condescending gesture. “I never said that, but the towels aren’t going to fetch themselves.”

His stomach flipped as L’s consuming eyes narrowed, entirely focused on him. “You’re playing with fire, kitten.” The Alpha’s deep, commanding timbre made him shiver, unable to help his instinctual reaction to the Alpha tone. Without a second thought, he bore his neck to his mate, squirming in delight when L fitted his face into the gap. L’s delicious scent hit him instantly and covered him like a blanket, the smell of fabric softener and rain strong, but warm instead of suffocating. It was enough to pull a purr from his lips and glaze his eyes as L sucked at his scent gland.

“P-please…” Light managed through the fog, mewling at the pleasant press of lips and tongue to his neck. “Please get your kitten towels for the bath?”

He barely registered L reaching across him to turn off the water, his face still firmly tucked against his neck. “That’s better… Manners are quite necessary, kitten.” L’s voice still rumbled from his chest and had Light’s heart melting.

“Please?” Light asked again, threading his fingers through L’s mussed hair. “Please get the towels?”

L left another kiss on Light’s neck and met his lips as he straightened, a chaste kiss that a small part of Light screamed was insufficient. “Of course, my love,” he said and stood, moving to the door. His hand paused on the handle, casting Light a dark look over his shoulder. “Oh, and I want you undressed when I return.” 

Shivering at the command, Light nodded his head and watched L leave. He stripped himself of his clothes and pushed them off to the side, sitting on the edge of the tub and waiting obediently for L to return. He didn’t have to wait long and he smiled as L took long strides back into the room and dumped their towels onto the counter. His mate examined him closely and smiled when he found Light had been thoroughly compliant. He would get no verbal praise from his Alpha for something so basic, but his expression and wandering eyes were clear indicators that he was pleased. 

“Are you coming in?” Light asked as L’s cold hands ran along the tops of his thighs. “Or are we just going to stare at the nice bath I prepared?”

L’s lips stretched into a grin as he moved his hands up to rove over Light’s stomach. “I was thinking I would kiss every inch of you first… You look so perfect and poised sitting on my tub like a model.”

Even as his body screamed yes, his mind’s reasoning was louder. He wrapped his arms around L’s neck and ran his fingers lovingly through the wisps of hair at L’s nape, kissing him on the head. “I would love that, Alpha, but smell the bath. It’s lavender. Relaxing lavender. Don’t you just want to have a nice soak?”

L’s head tilted and Light giggled, kissing L’s confused brow. “Inhale, L. Think with that intelligent head of yours.” He dipped his hands into the bath and scooped out a mound of bubbles, swiftly bringing them to his lips and blowing them at L. “Look, I even put in bubbles.”

Using L’s momentary confusion, the Omega slipped into the tub, sighing as the warm water pooled over his body. He turned his head as he sunk in lower, smiling when he saw his mate undressing, a playful look on his face. Soon the detective was joining him, settling in behind and curling his lean, pale arms around his stomach until Light’s back was pressed against L’s chest.

“Mmm… Now this is nice,” L sighed, his voice a calm, low rumble like far-away thunder. 

Light couldn’t help but smile, satisfied that he had made his mate feel this way. He let himself relax as well, just enough to make L more comfortable. With his back against his lover’s chest and strong arms around his stomach, he felt safe, tipping his head back against L’s shoulder to look up at his face. The Alpha’s eyes were closed, but he cracked one open when he felt Light’s eyes on him. Slowly, he leaned down and gifted Light’s lips with a kiss, the arms around his stomach only tightening the longer they remained together.

“I love you,” the detective murmured as they parted, eyes lidden and heavy. One of his arms draped over the side of the tub carelessly while the other busied itself with brushing against Light’s stomach.

Warmth bloomed on Light’s cheeks and he turned in L’s hold, straddling his hips and settling in his lap with his face tucked into L’s neck. “I love you too.” 

L’s skin was warm and damp and his wet hair tickled as Light cuddled into him, pressed close so that he could hear his Alpha’s beating heart. He crinkled his nose as dark, dripping hair draped across his face, making his skin crawl. “H-hey! L!” 

“Hmm?” L hummed, innocence written all over his face. “What’s the problem, kitten?” 

“Your hair!” Light protested, pushing it from his face as it tickled his nose. “You’re getting it everywhere on purpose.” He slid his hands up to L’s shoulders and pushed back from the man. His hair, usually chaotic and fluffy, was hanging down across his face and spilling over the tops of his shoulders. Now that it was saturated with water it looked much longer, and Light couldn’t help but fondly roll his eyes. 

“Well that is a ghastly accusation,” L replied as he stroked a hand through Light’s hair. “I have done no such thing.”

Light huffed. “You look like a wet dog.”

One slender, dark eyebrow raised and L’s mouth pulled into a smirk. “You don’t mean that.”

Insistently, “I do. You need a haircut.”

L gasped. “Never in my life have I been so insulted… You wound me, kitten. I have been slain.”

“S-stop that… What are you even saying?” Light managed, holding back giggles at L’s dramatics.  _ Damn him… I wasn’t expecting it! He hardly ever does that. _

L slumped against the tub, his head tipped back and laying limp against the rim. “I made myself very clear. I am dead. You have killed me—”

The rest of L’s words died in his mouth as Light laughed, truly laughed, his cheeks flushed pink and his head bowed. He had an ugly laugh, horrendous and loud and bursting from his chest, and he knew it, but he couldn’t help himself. He tried to cover his mouth but tapered fingers curled around his wrists and held them down. L was grinning. He  _ knew  _ that bastard had to be grinning, and somehow that only made him laugh harder.

By the time he calmed, L was laughing too, the grip on his wrists loosening. “B-bastard!” Light giggled, hiding his face in L’s neck. “Don’t laugh at me!”

“I’m not laughing  _ at  _ you, I’m laughing  _ with  _ you.” L chuckled, wrapping his arms tight around Light’s back. “You know, I do so love that laugh.”

Color rose to his cheeks and Light pouted, combing handfuls of L’s sopping wet hair into the man’s face. “Just shut up and relax,” he mumbled as he settled back against L’s chest, his arms snug around his Alpha.

“Okay, kitten,” he said, and Light swore he could  _ hear  _ the Alpha’s grin in his tone.

* * *

They bathed together until the water started to cool, the scent of lavender hanging thick in the air even as time passed and the tub drained. In the late hour, Light made sure L was dry before leaving him in bed and heading downstairs to make them some tea. 

He hummed as he set the kettle on the flaming stove, leaving it to heat as he moved to the medicine cabinet. The bath had undoubtedly relaxed L, but Light still feared that it wasn’t enough. He pushed a few different bottles to the side before finding what he was looking for, pulling down L’s sleeping pills. The insomniac rarely took them, and to try and persuade him to was a chore, but mixed into something would make them difficult for even the greatest detective in the world to detect.

The crushed pills found their way into L’s tea and Light stirred thoroughly, making extra sure that no granules would be left that might garner suspicion. As he made his way up the stairs, a small pang of guilt hit him, but he quickly brushed it off. What L didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, and it was the final push he needed to ensure the man stayed asleep.

His Alpha was thumbing through a book when he returned, his eyes slowly flicking across the pages in disinterest. He looked up when Light came in and offered him a sleepy smile, scooting over to give Light his rightful spot on the bed.

“What’re you reading?” Light asked as he sat down, handing L his cup of tea and letting his own warm his hands.

The detective seemed to also be basking in the cup’s warmth, blowing steam away from the surface before taking a small sip. “Nothing important,” he said and sipped once more, this one longer than the last. “This is good, Light. Very warm, and perfectly sweetened.”

Light glowed at the praise, priding himself on knowing the exact way his picky Alpha liked his food and drink after a brief, but tiresome, experimental period. “Thank you.” He nursed his own tea as he leaned into L. Filled with warmth from the hot drink, Light reached across L and picked up his book, reading the cover before setting it on their bedside table. 

Even as he tried to focus on how much his lover had drank, L’s persistent caress of his cheek was distracting. Thankfully his Alpha wasn’t particularly polite, the Omega barely able to hold back laughter as L slurped at the remaining drops of his drink. Dutifully, he took the detective’s empty cup and set it beside the book, tipping his own cup back and gulping down his tea so that it could join the growing collection of objects on their bedside table.

Their eyes met as Light melted against his mate, and he decided that he better move in for the kill. “Will you sleep with me tonight, Alpha?” he asked softly. The final touch was the soft flutter of his eyelashes and, before Light knew it, he was laying down in bed with his Alpha’s chest against his back and his warm breath puffing out close to his ear.

“Of course, Light,” he said and draped an arm over Light’s hip. 

He only had to wait a few minutes before L’s breaths evened out and his heartbeat slowed, his mate deep in the clutches of sleep. Slowly, Light leaned forward and groped for the drawer of their bedside table, flinching when his hand brushed the cool metal. He pulled it open and rooted around inside until he had pulled out the nightshirt he had placed in it earlier. 

L shifted and Light stilled until it passed, quietly shutting the drawer and placing the shirt under his hip. If all went according to plan—and it always did—the shirt would stay pinned beneath him until he woke up in the morning, collecting Light’s scent from both his body and the bed. It would take his place and keep his mate sedated while he snuck away to make Christmas Eve perfect—until he eventually returned, that was.

He checked his phone one last time to ensure his early alarm was set before wiggling back into L’s hold and breathing deeply of his scent, a smile on his lips as he closed his eyes. Tomorrow would be perfect.

* * *

Light’s alarm went off at 4:00 a.m., its sound muted and dulled, but still blaring to the sleepy Omega’s ears. Mustering up all the energy he could, Light blindly threw a limp arm out towards the bedside table and silencing his phone. 

By turning off his alarm, he had exposed his poor arm and hand to the ice-cold draftiness of their bedroom, even more chilling without the minimal—but greatly missed—warmth the sun would usually provide. Outside it was frigid, but in his perfect cocoon of soft fleece blankets he was warm, and it only got better. The Alpha behind him was like his own personal heater, L’s heavy limbs around his body adding to Light’s lethargy.

He would have fallen back asleep, but his mind snapped to attention as he realized what day it was, excitement buzzing his nerves and becoming his new source of warmth; it was Christmas Eve and he had a lot to do to prepare for the festivities that would start in the next few hours.

The shirt he had tucked underneath himself the night before was still there, and Light shifted slowly until he could work the shirt out from under the covers. He held it up to his face, satisfied when his own strong scent filled his nose, and began the laborious process of extracting himself from his lover. His legs came loose easily, but L had a firm hold on his waist. Carefully lifting the detective’s long, elegant fingers, Light began to free himself, L’s fingers sliding and sliding until his whole arm landed on the bed. 

As Light sat up, the Alpha shifted, his form curling and uncurling beneath the sheets. Swiftly, the Omega pulled a pillow off the floor and pulled his night shirt over it, pushing it beside L and praying that his mate’s body wouldn’t notice the difference. 

The sleeping detective’s arm reached out, snagging the pillow. Light watched as L’s face lowered and pressed to the shirt, inhaling deeply as his body moved to curl around what the Alpha must have surely thought was his mate. 

Holding back giggles, Light slid off the bed, grabbing their leftover mugs and leaving his love to sleep as he made his way downstairs. The cups were dropped in the dishwasher without much of a thought, the Omega’s mind instead focused on the task ahead. He was to prepare four different treats in three hours, maybe four if he was lucky.

When he was first thinking about gifts for his mate, he had been thoroughly stumped. Even though they had been together for quite a while, Light had never really gifted him anything, and it didn’t help that L rarely showed interest in gifts in general. Always the hypocrite, L often bought  _ him  _ things, clothes, blankets, satin sheets, cookware, material goods that Light’s eyes lingered on just a touch too long or something he needed. Whenever Light gave anything to L, it was often like this: handmade and practical, but loving in its warmth and meaning. He let those thoughts and warmth occupy his mind as he worked to gather his supplies. If he worked hard enough and planned correctly, he could prepare two treats at the same time and be done in just under three hours. 

Time and his thoughts blurred as he settled into the quick, easy routine of baking. Egg after egg was cracked, his mixer worked double time, and so did his stove as he baked, popping his first dessert into the oven. The Yule Log Cake would need to bake the longest, and the English Trifle had the longest prep time, so he paired the two together, beginning to cut the strawberries that would adorn the top layer of cream.

The first hour and a half passed in a flash, but his Yule Log was entirely done and decorated. Wiping sweat from his brow, he acknowledged his half-finished Trifle and set it off to the side. The Scottish Shortbread would now take priority, as its baking time was also lengthy. He made sure to add extra sugar to the recipe, just in case, and pushed the tray hurriedly into the oven, setting his timer.

Half an hour later and the shortbread looked delightful and smelled heavenly. Light pulled on his oven mitts and swiftly extracted the tray, placing it on the stovetop while he grabbed a fork. He poked columns of holes into the freshly baked treat before grabbing his knife and cleanly cutting small, rectangular pieces out of the large mass of cookie. They were hot to the touch, but the Omega moved them from their pan to a nice presentation plate anyways, arranging the cookies so that they circled around the Yule Log.

Two desserts done in two hours, but he would have to pick up his pace a little if he wanted to finish the other two before L awoke. Thankfully, the cake element of his Trifle and the Choux Pastry Cream Puffs had a similar cook time, so they could bake together. He busied his hands with preparing the final element for his Trifle—the custard—and by the time the delicious substance was prepared, his cream puffs were ready to come out of the oven.

Leaving the tray on the stovetop to cool, he began the fun process of layering the large glass bowl that would house his Trifle. First the fruit was piled in, a delicious mix of chopped strawberries and raspberries that he knew L would enjoy. Then came the custard layer, which was sloppily splattered across the fruit. It wasn’t a precise science and that liberated Light, bringing some unstructured excitement to his usually uptight cooking procedures. His phone went off to signal that his third layer, the sponge cake, was done in the oven, and he hurriedly moved to pull the pans out. 

As he set the trays on the stove to cool, the sight of the electronic clock surprised him. He was already over the three hour mark, and he still had quite a bit of work to do. Normally he would give the cake more time to cool, but he was in a bind and starved for time. Swiftly, he cut the cake into small squares, separating them into three groups. Jam was spread onto the first group, sherry was brushed onto the second, and the third was left alone. The cakes were still hot as he poured the jam-spread squares on top of his custard layer, but it would have to do. Whipped cream followed the cakes, and he continued the pattern, layering and layering until he was left with a full bowl topped by a thick helping of whipped cream and fresh strawberries.

Satisfied with the finished product, the sight of it making his mouth water slightly, Light checked on his cooling cream puffs. They were just right and cool enough to transfer, every last pastry finding its way onto the large presentation plate. The final piece was moving the Trifle, and Light grunted as he picked up the heavily decadent dessert and set it with the others. 

Thoroughly exhausted, Light sagged against the counter. The sight of his messy, cluttered kitchen was another heavy weight on his shoulders, but he quickly shrugged it off as the thought of what he had done, what he had accomplished in such a  _ short time _ , reinvigorated him. As far as he knew, L wasn’t awake and he certainly wasn’t downstairs. In a little under four hours he had managed to prepare a feast for his sugar-addicted mate and not disturb him while doing so. The thought warmed his chest and spiked his nerves with excitement, giving him the energy to sweep his dirty utensils and pans into the sink and make his way up the stairs. 

When he peeked his head into their bedroom, his mate was still sound asleep, having fallen hook, line, and sinker for the nightshirt-clad pillow that was still wrapped up in his arms. The sight was adorable and brought a smile to his lips as he quietly slipped into the room and made his way to their closet. 

Light pulled out one of his mate’s larger white sweaters before closing the closet doors and moving to their dresser. He pulled out the middle drawer and rifled through it for a moment before grabbing his final treat: a pair of long, baby blue wool stockings. The Omega had been saving those for a special occasion and, as far as he was aware, his Alpha was ignorant of their existence. 

He undressed out of his night clothes quickly, folding and placing them on top of the dresser. Stooping over, Light slid the stockings up his legs. They were warm and delightfully cozy, soothing over his gooseflesh as they climbed higher until they stopped at his upper thighs. 

The rustle of blankets perked his ears as he straightened, giving his heart a jolt. L was shifting in bed, but as far as Light could tell he was still asleep. Hurriedly, he threw the sweater over his head, adjusting the broad, swooping neckline that was almost too wide for his shoulders. The soft white cotton flowed down past his hips and to his thighs, just kissing the tops of the stockings. 

Satisfied, Light padded over to the bed and climbed back in, sitting on his knees and looking down fondly at his Alpha. He took a deep breath before carefully pulling the pillow from L’s arms, leaning behind him to place it under the bed. The detective’s body stiffened and an arm reached out, hand feeling the bed for his lost companion. The gesture made Light croon and he scooted closer to L, combing a hand through his hair as he sat on his knees, waiting like a good Omega by his mate’s side. 

A quiet groan passed through L’s lips as he rolled onto his back, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. “Mmm… Light? Are you awake?” he asked, his groan turning into a sigh as Light pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Yes, my love. I’m awake.” He reached out and ran his hand languidly along the detective’s chest. “Did you sleep well?”

“Almost too well,” L hummed, raising a lethargic hand that buried itself in Light’s hair. “I can’t shake the drowsiness… I feel that I could sleep through today.”

Light laughed, leaning his head into his lover’s sleep-ridden touch. “Well that would be no fun. Open your eyes.”

The Omega watched as L’s eyes slowly opened, the detective’s pupils immediately dilating at the sight of his mate in his clothes. Light couldn’t help but squirm at the sight, unable to pick out the gray of the man’s irises now that his pupils had been blown so wide. The Alpha’s abyssal black gaze moved from the sweater to the stockings, which were stretched tight across the Omega’s thighs from the way he was sitting.

“What is all this?” L asked, and a shiver worked its way through Light at the low, possessive Alpha tone. “And my kitten waited like a good little Omega by his Alpha’s side. Didn’t he?”

Instinct deep in his core propelled the avid nodding of Light’s head. “Yes, yes Alpha. I was good and waited,” he said, the words tumbling from his mouth eagerly. 

His body hummed with warm, pleasant excitement as L propped himself up in bed, that predatory gaze still fixed on him. A purr bubbled up from his chest as the Alpha ran cool, tickling hands over his thighs. “Very good, kitten. Your Alpha is pleased.” L punctuated each sentence with a kiss, one to Light’s lips and another to his neck. “Your Alpha is very pleased.”

“I-I’m so glad,” Light managed, keeping his twitching hands obediently by his sides. “I like to please my Alpha.”

“I bet you do.” L grinned as he met Light’s eyes, pressing little circles into Light’s hips with his thumbs. “And is this a gift?”

Light nodded his head. “Yes. A gift for Alpha.” His body sang at the tender touches and loving look he was getting from L and he couldn’t help craving more, his mind drifting into a fuzzy cloud of submissiveness.

“And is this gift all mine? I can do whatever I please with it?”

Again, Light answered with a nod, his words lost to a steady stream of purring at the attention of his mate. He barely processed L lifting the hem of his sweater and ducking his head underneath. Soft hair tickled his thighs and shocked a delighted gasp out of him as his mate firmly established himself under his clothes. Light couldn’t help the giggle and furious blush that coated his cheeks as L left open-mouthed kisses on his inner thighs.

“L-L!” Light exclaimed, the surprise of his mate’s boldness and the persistent tickling clearing away some of the fog. His hands came to settle on top of the bulge at the bottom of his sweater where L’s head was, keeping him in place as he laughed.

The man hummed and Light felt the vibrations of his throat against his skin. “Yes, kitten?” The question was innocent but under the cover of the sweater his lips and tongue wreaked havoc.

“N-nothing.” Light shivered, nibbling on his lip as L sucked at his skin. “I just didn’t expect you to be so… forward.”

He found himself rubbing over L’s sweater-covered head as the man took full advantage of his position, bestowing upon both of Light’s legs what most certainly felt like numerous hickeys. The Omega enjoyed the attention immensely, smiling and blushing at every affection L gave. 

As L’s cheek nuzzled against his thigh, Light grinned and patted L’s head. “Are you going to stay under there all day? I do have other treats prepared for you downstairs. Presents, too.”

“I live here now,” L answered immediately, his hands wandering blindly until they rested on Light’s stomach. “This is my new home.”

“Under there?” Light giggled, shaking his head and fondly rolling his eyes. “That can’t be very comfortable. Come out. Let me kiss my Alpha.”

He only laughed harder as he felt L’s pout against his buzzing, oversensitive skin. “But I am not finished here. There is so much left to do…”

“And there will be time to do it later.” Light crooned, resting his hands on top of L’s. “I love this as much as you, but I think you’ll like the rest of my surprise. Don’t worry, I’ll let you back under here later.”

A tuft of black hair appeared, followed by more wild, frizzy raven locks, the Alpha withdrawing until his face was in view. His pupils were still enlarged and a pink blush popped on his porcelain cheeks, but the animal that had briefly possessed his mate had been tamed and caged in his heart once more. 

“There’s my Alpha,” Light purred, nuzzling into L’s neck. “I think you did quite a number on me.”

The man grinned and chuckled, his arm snaking around Light’s waist. “Of course. It is my job to mark what is mine,” he said, and a deep blush coated Light’s cheeks once more. “I liked it under my mate’s sweater. Whatever else you have planned had better be good.”

“Don’t be a tease,” Light said, lacing his fingers with L’s as he slid out of bed. “Now come on. I want to show you something.”

L gave him a kiss on the cheek before he allowed himself to be pulled out of bed by the eager Omega. Light’s heart was in his throat but he was excited. He knew L would like all the treats he had prepared, but that didn’t stop anxiety from bubbling up and flipping his stomach. As he started to descend the stairs he took a deep breath, taking a step closer to his mate instinctually for comfort.

“Surprise,” Light said and smiled, squeezing L’s hand as they made it downstairs, his platter of sweets on full display. “Do you like it?” He couldn’t help but look up at his lover’s face anxiously, watching with butterflies in his stomach as L’s eyes snapped to the desserts. 

Silence weighed heavy on his shoulders and he opened his mouth to speak but was quickly stopped by his own gasp as L pulled him into a tight hug. “Oh Light… It’s perfect,” he said, and Light’s heart skipped a beat, happiness and pride warming his chest. “How did you do all of this? I—” the Alpha’s mouth snapped shut as he sniffed the air “—the smell is still fresh in the air… Did you make all of this recently?”

The amazement in L’s voice brought a wide smile to his lips and he nodded, pillowing his head on the man’s chest. “I woke up early to make all of this. And you can’t call it perfect until you’ve tasted it.” Before he knew it, L had lavished his face with affectionate kisses and was gone, only leaving behind the undeniable musk of his happy pheromones. 

Following after L, he moved through the kitchen and sat on a barstool, watching as his Alpha prowled around the platter of various treats. He seemed to examine them closely before settling on a cream puff, popping one in his mouth and practically moaning at the taste. Three more fell into L’s mouth as Light giggled, propping his chin up on his hand to watch the scene unfolded. 

All of the desserts were a success, Light watching as his Alpha worked his way through all of them and came back for a second helping, only pausing when Light insisted he grab a plate and eat properly. Time was lost on him as he sat with L, feeding the man spoonfuls of Trifle and laughing at his eagerness. Feelings of domesticity washed over him in waves, the atmosphere of just him and his Alpha, safe and warm in their own home during the holidays, was perfect. He hoped L was feeling the same way, that this moment they were sharing would turn him towards the holidays and spark some excitement for them in his heart.

“Have your fill yet?” Light grinned, holding another spoonful up to his love’s eager mouth. “I made sure to make extra, but if you keep going like this you may finish it all before noon.”

“Mmm… I am stuffed, but I have one more bite of Trifle left,” L said, leaning back in his chair and resting a hand over his stomach. “Feed me, kitten.”

Rolling his eyes with a smile, Light scooped up the final spoonful and pushed it past L’s berry-stained lips. “Done now, love?”

“All done, and might I say that was delicious. Everything was perfect.”

Light’s chest swelled at the praise, happily kissing his mate’s sugar-sweet lips. “That makes me so happy, L. I’m so glad.” He slid off his chair and wrapped his arms around L’s neck, pressing their bodies close. “So… does this mean you’re enjoying your Christmas Eve?”

L’s tapered fingers tickled his neck as the man played with his hair, a deep hum rumbling his chest. “Light is fishing for something I am not sure I want to give him,” L said, and Light allowed himself to whine, batting his eyelashes at L in a gesture that screamed “please?” The man let out a long sigh but then he was smiling, pink lips pulled upwards. “I am enjoying my Christmas Eve. It feels… right to have a tradition or celebration of some sort.”

Light beamed, skin warm and nerves alight with the sheer happiness at those simple words. He had managed to bring his mate enjoyment, and their day wasn’t even finished yet. They still hadn’t touched their first round of presents, and Light  _ knew  _ that L would love the handmade scarf and signature choker with an L charm, but his love was already happy and they were building traditions together.

He was just about to express his delight when L’s hand wandered down to his stomach, his palm and fingers pressed flat. “And maybe one day we will teach our children our traditions.”

Color bloomed on his cheeks and his body hummed at the delightful insinuation, one that catered to his Omega instincts so well. Happy tears pricked his eyes and he placed repeated kisses to L’s lips. “Oh L… That would be—Maybe one day.” He cupped L’s cheeks and squished them in playfully, wiping his eyes with his shoulder. “But for now it’s more than enough that you’re celebrating with me.”

L’s lips pursed under Light’s squishing fingers, happiness sparkling in his eyes. He waited to speak until Light released him, but the words died in his mouth as his head tilted and peered outside. The happy sparkle gave way to mischief as L hopped out of his seat, grabbing Light’s hand. “I don’t know what you have planned, but everything must wait because”—he pulled Light over to the glass backdoor, grinning as he rested his hand on the small of Light’s back—“it is snowing.”

A grin of Light’s own found its way onto the Omega’s face as he looked at the heavy blanket of soft, fluffy white that was draped across their extensive backyard. “Snowball fight?” he asked, glancing up at his Alpha, who bent to kiss him on the lips.

“Snowball fight, and then we will follow my kitten’s schedule.” L patted his behind and Light huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Well what are you waiting for?” L asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning. “It is time to get ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought in the comments! I'm very anxious/excited to get feedback on this one, so the more the merrier when it comes to comments.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are immensely appreciated and I make sure to reply to every one.
> 
> Thank you for reading, happy holidays, and may your 2021 be full of prosperity! <3


End file.
